Forever Incomplete Akakios
by An.Arcane.Hamartia
Summary: What happens when you try to make a deal with the devil's child?   Short story using only non-canons.   'Incomplete' because I don't think it'll ever actually be a completed sorry, my apologies. Enjoy the pointless one-shot.


Akakios took long, swift strides upon his padded feet alongside his partner in crime and best friend Marvolo. They'd arrived at the headquarters for the head honcho, the big man, Little V. They'd come bearing gifts, and despite Akakios' partially Greek heritage, they were honest in doing so.

He moved with learned memory of this mansion they were currently moving through, having been here several times before, yet always with Marvolo. It would have been too dangerous to do otherwise, not that Akakios would choose to; this place and the people occupying it creeped him right the heck out. But now, on business, and with his friend who could rightfully walk as if he owned the place, Kaky found himself entitled to walk with the same grandeur about him.

They continued yet further, passing unfazed and unstopped past the other Death Eaters set there for guard. Marvolo was Voleurdevie's right hand man, and the rest of them had no authority to stop him. Had they believed otherwise, Marv and his (apparently) cat would have had them taken care of without any difficulty.

Now, they'd finally arrived.

"Come in," Voleurdevie welcomed without even waiting for a knock. "I'm intrigued by how legitimate these things are that you've brought to me."

Entering silently, the pair of them both habitually gave a short bow towards the man standing inside facing them, but after that, it was straight to the reason they'd come. Marvolo pulled the infamous Invisibility Cloak out from under his traditional long black one.

"As promised," Marv smiled his little smirk of suppressed cockiness. "The Invisibility Cloak, the third of the Deathly Hallows we assured."

Voleurdevie, however, did not appear to be as pleased as they'd hoped and expected.

"And the other two?" he asked, barely moving his tightly pressed lips as he did so. He was also holding a scowl in his eyes, which he pointed entirely and solely at the cat. V knew, obviously, that he was an animagus, but he had not been of the belief that the cat would have come. Just as he was of the belief that he'd have been given all three Hallows without further question. A reasonable assumption.

Marvolo shot a look of peripheral vision to his cat before returning his gaze to Voleurdevie and saying, "I told you I'd bring you one while Akakios and myself have possession of the other two. You know already the idiocy of trying to have all three, I need not tell you…"

Voleurdevie's eyes suddenly shot their fierce stare away from Akakios, much to his relief, and put them on Marvolo. "Does he not have the balls to look at me face to face?" he asked unexpectedly, clearly speaking of Akakios and the form he'd come in.

Arcane's relief faded there, and he immediately had grown almost six feet in height as he turned back into a human. He stood there with dignity but wore a look which showed his discomfort.

"Well then, looks like I hit a nerve," Voleurdevie taunted, undaunted. "_Did_ he have you castrated?"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Marvolo demanded, his skinny friend remaining silent, and seemed to be losing some colour in his features at the moment.

In the blink of an eye Little V had raised his wand with a cold smirk, delivering a powerful silent threat. "I strongly suggest you allow for me to see the real treasure. The Elder Wand."

And there was the advantage of being a cat. Like that, his clothing and possessions had become magically inaccessible, which was no longer the case. There was no way Akakios was going to allow for Voleurdevie to take the wand from him, either. He'd searched his life for it, and had gone through every spell and person imaginable to reach this ultimate goal.

"You're as out of your mind as that insane mother of yours," Akakios finally said, speaking for the first time during this meeting. His usually soft, calm voice was firm enough, but held his catty smirk.

"…It's you then," Voleurdevie said, not surprised that it was the pussy who'd been given the greatest weapon ever created.

What happened next felt as if it was in slow-motion. Upon confirmation that it was Akakios who stood in his way, and once the insult had been delivered, there was no way he was going to waste time trying to gain ownership of the wand the hard way. So, his wand was moved to point at the stick-thin, young one with the amber-coloured eyes. The words were already coming off his tongue and lips.

"_Avada-_"

Marvolo's dark eyes had widened, and without even taking a moment to think about it, he moved to pull out his wand, but his own feet were faster, and he'd automatically placed himself between his boss and his best friend.

"-_Kedavra_!"

Marv's hand hadn't been quick enough to make it to his wand, and at that instant there was a blinding burst of green light and a stomach-churning thud as Marvolo's now lifeless body hit the cold stone floor.

Mechanically, Arcane's hand closed the distance which had already been started upon, clutched onto his unbeatable wand, and shot a string of binding and paralyzing curses at the snake-like man. Only then that he'd be safe for a few more minutes could Akakios' heart speed up. He fell to his knees at his friend's side, whose eyes were still wide open, even though they carried absolutely nothing behind them as they had once.

"Marvolo…" he whispered under his breath with his voice and body shaking. Silent pools of water rose and began to spill from his eyes. His best friend had just sacrificed his life for him, and his mind felt almost unable –or unwilling– to grasp that concept, though if the tears were any indication, his heart felt the full blow.

Slowly and weakly, he picked up the muscled, thus heavy, body, and apparated away from that godforsaken mansion. He would seek vengeance from the monster that'd done this, but right now was not the time for it.


End file.
